What Happens When You Can't Get Enough?
by RubyPearl
Summary: Ginny loves her boyfriend very much. He is everything she could ever ask for and so much more. Nevertheless, She wants something hot and rough, so she seeks the one person who can give it to her. Draco Malfoy. It starts o


**What Happens When You Can't Get Enough?**

**Pairing: Ginny & Draco **

**Summary: Ginny loves her boyfriend very much. He is everything she could ever ask for and so much more. Nevertheless, one night, she wants…needs more. She wants something hot and rough, so she seeks the one person who can give it to her. Draco Malfoy. It starts out as a little fun but what happens when she starts wanting more from him? **

**Author's Note: I don't plan on this being any longer than a few chapters. It's my first attempt at something like this…I mean I've written smut before, but it's always been characters from the Marauder's Era. I'm not much for writing characters from Harry's Era and I hope I can do it some justice. Also, characters might be a little OOC. This story is Rated M for sexual scenes (all consensual but a little rough) It's also slightly AU. It is Harry's 7****th**** year, Ginny's 6****th****. The school is run by McGonagall. Snape and the other Death Eaters have no influence on the school. Harry is looking for Horcruxes much like Dumbledore was, by gathering as much information as possible and going out every now and them to obtain them. I own nothing. **

OooOooO

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump. _

Ginny Weasley could feel her heart pounding in her painfully tight chest. Her legs were weak as jelly and she was breathing through her nose, trying not to throw up. On the other hand, she was excited with anticipation and felt warmth in her belly. She had never been so conflicted or confused in her life and was having an internal argument. _I'm going to crush Harry. It would kill him if he finds out about this, _she chastised herself. _ I do still love him…I just….I need this. But he doesn't understand. He will never understand this need I have. _Her loving boyfriend had made this much painfully obvious with a conversation they had a few nights before.

_Ginny sat curled up in the huge plush chair, a paperback in her hands and her face burning red at the material she was reading. "_Jack pushed Rose against the bed roughly, holding her down with everything he had in him. She struggled a little but giggled when she found she couldn't move." _Ginny wondered what it would be like if Harry took that type of control with her. She had always been one to enjoy a challenge. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the man occupying them approach. _

"_What are you doing, love?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to her temple before scooping her up. He settled into the chair, placing her in his lap. _

_It was little things like these that reminded Ginny why she loved him so. The way she fit perfectly into his arms and lap. How he was always so gentle with her. But lately, it had also been what was causing her frustration with him. He always treated her like a delicate flower. She had once admired that, but now she found herself wanting more. _

"_Reading," Ginny answered shortly, trying to hide her annoyance from her voice. She was ashamed to admit that she had been a little cold towards him the past few days. Even more aggravating was that Harry just took it in stride, writing it off to hormones. _

"_Whatchya reading?" Harry asked, sweet as ever. _

_His polite tone made Ginny check her own attitude. "A romance story," she replied, forcing a smile and hoping it looked genuine. _

"_Oh really?" Harry asked, amused. He read the passage on the page and frowned. "Well, that's…different." _

_Ginny looked up at him. "Different?" _

"_Yeah, I mean…I guess I just think that love making is supposed to be gentle…I don't know," he finished. _

Yes! You do know! _Ginny screamed in her head. _Stop being so afraid of starting an argument. Everything is not always rainbows and butterflies. You have an opinion and you need to learn to voice it, dammit!

_Ginny let out a sigh and climbed from his lap. "I'm going to bed. I didn't sleep very well last night and I'm quite knackered." _

"_Oh," Harry said, taken back. "Okay. Well, I love you." _

_Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You too." _

The disgruntled redhead let out a sigh at just the memory. That conversation had showed everything that was wrong with her relationship: how Harry treated her like a fragile being; how he refused to even have the smallest of debates with her; how he refused to try anything risqué in bed. She loved and adored Harry but right now she was on the verge of despising him, and she hated herself for it. She hated herself for what she was about to do and the consequences it would hold, but she had to do it. She feared she might go mad if not for this forbidden night. And that was all she planned on this being: A single night of rough sex, a one off and nothing more.

Coming slowly out of her own thoughts, she glanced up and was surprised to see that she had reached her destination. She paced in front of the wall three times. With a quick glance to make sure no one was around to witness, she placed her hand on the knob. _This is it,_ she told herself. _Here goes nothing. _She squeezed her eyes shut, turning the knob and pushing slightly.

Stepping into the room, she was shocked to find that he had actually shown up. It took him a split second to hear her and she took that moment to study him. Just looking at him, his stance, one knew that he was confident of himself. The man before her had not a care in the world and she didn't even have to see his face to know that. His cocky grin filled her mind and her own lips perked up into a smile, anticipation finally taking over all other thoughts she might have. His long emerald green robes flowed down the floor and left much to the imagination about the body it covered. His blonde hair was slicked down in the back, as usual.

_Ginny sauntered over to the table in the middle of the library. She hoped her nervousness wasn't showing as she pulled out a chair and plopped down into it, gaining the attention of the round table's single occupant. Draco Malfoy looked up from his text and parchment. His hand hung mid-air, the feather he was about to dip in ink suddenly forgotten. He quickly changed his stunned look into a smirk. _

"_Lost Weasley?" he asked. _

_Ginny and Malfoy had become…not friends exactly, but tolerant of each other after Draco had been unable to kill Dumbledore. It had come to light that he wasn't as dark as his father hoped he could be which had led to his father disowning him and knocking his ego down a few notches in the process. This wasn't really saying much as he was still the most arrogant guy of his year, just not as overt._

"_No," she squeaked, causing Draco's grey eyes to dance with amusement. Cheeks flushing, Ginny cleared her throat. "No…I actually need a favor." _

_Draco raised his eyebrows, still keeping the amused look. "A favor?" he repeated. "From me?" Ginny swallowed, suddenly noting how dry her throat was. "And what do I get in return for this favor?" _

"_That's up to you," she said, barely above a whisper. "But we can't discuss it here. Meet me at the Room of Requirement. Seven P.M. tomorrow." _

_Draco considered this for a moment. Ginny bit her lip under his scrutiny. With another smirk, Draco agreed. "Seven it is. I'll see you there." _

_Ginny smiled. She fought to remind herself that he had only agreed to meet her, not actually fulfill the terms of this favor, but it was a step in the right direction. _

"_I suppose there is no way you will tell me what this is about?" he prodded. _

_Ginny shook her head, vibrant red hair swishing around. "Tomorrow." _

It was now tomorrow. Seven PM tomorrow to be exact. And he was there. And so was she. He wanted answers and she knew there was no backing down. He turned around, icy blue eyes falling upon her. He immediately sensed her nervousness and this made him smirk. Draco wasn't evil but he couldn't help getting off on other people's insecurities. Plus, it was amusing seeing Ginny Weasley, who was usually the definition of a fiery redhead, so fidgety.

"You required my presence?" he inquired, trying to hold off on the cockiness so as not to scare her off. Then he would never find out why she wanted to meet with him.

She nodded shortly, biting her bottom lip. _Get a grip, Ginny, _she chastised herself. _Follow through with this. Remember. You need this. _

"I did," she spoke firmly, finding her voice. There. Even that little bit made her confidence increase considerably. "As you know," she continued in her strong, sure tone, "I need to ask a favor from you. You are the only one I trust with this."

That certainly got Draco's attention. His eyebrows shot up slightly and he was listening intently. "Oh. Is that so?" he asked, quickly regaining his cool countenance.

"Yes," Ginny replied, taking a step towards him. She swung her hips just the slightest amount possible but she knew Draco noticed. Ginny knew she would have to be as seductive as possible to get Draco to agree to this. He had a reputation to protect after all. Not that she planned on letting this little rendezvous leave the room. "I have…needs," she said in a low voice, dropping her eyes lids softly and hoping like hell she looked sexy. And that she didn't start shaking as her heart was hammering away in her chest.

"Needs?" Draco repeated, his interest piqued. Surely she wasn't suggesting what he thought. The Weasel was head over heels in love Scar Head and he was certain they were doing the deed. Why didn't she just go shag her boy toy? Did she want Draco to be her boy toy? The idea appealed to him greatly. Though, he couldn't show it as she was Blood Traitor after all.

"Needs," Ginny replied, taking another sultry step towards him. She bit her bottom lip slightly. "See, Harry is an excellent lover…"

Draco rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to hear about The Boy Who Lived having sex.

"However," Ginny continued, keeping her irritation down. "He's been a little too…gentle for me lately. I need something a little more…thrilling and he refuses to provide that."

Draco's lips perked up into a smirk. "So you require my assistance?"

Ginny nodded again. Another step put her close enough to Draco that she could feel the heat radiating off him. She was still nervous and on the verge of shaking but she had to remain strong. She was gaining confidence. Now it was just a matter of finding out if he would help her or not.

"I know that you can give me what I need," she told him. "And this wouldn't be anything more than a one night stand. Just something to get this out of my system. I only need one night of rough sex and I will be satisfied."

"I see…" Draco considered it for a moment. He had to admit the idea was oddly appealing to him. The youngest Weasley, underneath him as he pounded what he was sure was a lovely pussy. Or bent over a conjured table as he pulled her hair and made her scream his name. Yes, Draco was quite sure he was fond of this idea. Not to mention he would be having a go at Harry's bird and Ron's sister. Even his body was reacting to this prospect. Remain indifferent, he reminded himself before speaking. "And this would be a one-time thing?" Ginny nodded. "And I assume this wouldn't leave the room."

Ginny's eyes widened fearfully and shook her head. "It can't," she exclaimed, trying to convey that it was key this be kept between them. "There's too much at risk."

"I completely agree," Draco told her and Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Draco looked amused at her slight panic. He decided not to dwell on it though and wanted to get back to the matter at hand. "So when would this take place?"

Ginny reached up and unbuttoned the first few top buttons on her white shirt. Draco's eyebrows raised considerable and other parts of his anatomy stirred a bit as well. _Calm down, Draco, _he told himself. He couldn't very show her how much she had affected him. Not yet at least. She would have plenty of time later to see and experience his thick cock. Instead, he adopted a look of somewhat bored curiosity. His lips perked up into a smile when he saw what she hid beneath her button-down-a black, seemingly strapless, corset with a long purple bow. Her full breasts were tickled by the lace that adorned the top of the corset.

Ginny bit her bottom lip uncertainly. Draco knew it was out of distress but the sight was the hottest thing ever and he longed to kiss those full lips. To be the one nibbling on them. He quickly met her eyes again before his mind started wandering too much. _Soon enough, Draco, _he promised himself.

"I see you don't plan on wasting any time," he said.

"I have waited long enough for this," Ginny replied simply. She was pretty sure he was going to agree based on his reaction so she was able to relax just a little. She was given a few moments' of relief before she realized this was actually going to happen and panic set in once again.

Draco immediately noticed and took matters into his own hands. He swooped down, catching her chin in his hands and her lips with his own. It was soon evident that the kiss, while amazing, wasn't going to be enough to calm her. So he took things a little further. With the hand that wasn't on her chin, he quickly reached down and grabbed her bum. Pressing her to him, he ground his hips slightly so she could feel his arousal.

Ginny let out a small gasp. Draco's lips felt amazing on hers. He was a very skilled kisser. His soft lips danced over hers, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip every so often. When he grabbed her arse, having sensed her unease, she felt herself becoming slightly turned on. She could feel his huge hand, calloused slightly from Quidditch, massaging her mound through the skirt. And his hard cock pressed against her thigh was enough to make her wet. Things were going exactly as she had planned and she couldn't be more thrilled. The small gasp quickly turned into a moan and she felt Draco grin against her mouth. He pulled away slightly and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered. Ginny nodded slightly. "You will do exactly as I say," he demanded.

"Mhm," Ginny told him, noticing that the room was suddenly about a thousand degrees and she was having trouble breathing. This was it. This was what she had been missing.

"Good." He took a small step back. "Now remove that shirt."

Ginny obliged immediately, hurriedly undoing the last few buttons and shrugging the shirt off her shoulders. The white material fell to a soft heap on the floor behind her. Draco took a moment to study her. His eyes showed approval and she allowed herself a small smile of triumph.

Draco noticed her grin. "Quite proud of yourself, aren't you, Weasley?"

"I don't see you complaining, Malfoy."

Draco returned her grin. "Touché. " He eyed her up and down once more. "Just as long as you remember that I'm in charge and you must do as I say, you may grin all you wish."

It was a simple sentence. Not even a particularly provocative one, but it made Ginny shudder with anticipation. They were going to do this. She was going to submit to Draco Malfoy and she was going to love every minute of it. Draco hardened his eyes at her slightly.

"I request that you reply to my demands with 'Yes, Draco.' Understood?"

Ginny nodded. And yelped when his hand was brought swiftly down to her soft bum.

"You failed to follow the rules, so you were punished. That is how things will work," he clarified. "Understood?" he repeated, this time with an edge.

"Yes, Draco," Ginny answered immediately.

"Good girl," he cooed. "I always knew you were a fast learner. Now. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Yes, Draco."

His lips curled up into a satisfied smile. Taking a step back from her, he eyed her up and down. Her black corset hugged her curves. She wore her gray skirt at regular length instead of using magic to make it shorter. He had to admit, it looked hot on Ginny. She wore long white socks with her small black heels. Other than the corset, this was an outfit he had seen her in every day, but tonight, it might very well be the hottest thing he had ever seen. He circled around her, eyeing her bum. _I can work with this, _Draco thought to himself.

By the time he was standing in front of Ginny, she was biting her lip nervously. Her eyes were fixed on the floor and Draco could tell she was trying her best not to squirm.

Draco tsked slightly, getting her immediate attention. Her bright brown eyes looked at him, startled.

"You are far too timid," Draco told her gently.

Ginny nodded slightly. It had all set in that she was going to do this. She was going to cheat on Harry. She was going have sex with one of her once enemies. Not only were they going to have sex, he was going to _fuck _her. And she was panicking. _Back out now, _she urged herself. _No. You want this. _And she did. Her body had already betrayed whatever doubts she might have about needing this night.

"I understand you are nervous," Draco continued. "And while I require you to be submissive, I need you to be sure of this."

"I'm sure!" Ginny answered a little too quickly. Draco raised his eyebrows. Ginny took in a deep breath. "I am sure. I'm just…torn."

"I wouldn't expect you not to be," Draco told her. "But you came to me. And I expect you to deliver."

Ginny bit her bottom lip again.

"Stop that," Draco growled, swatting her on the arse.

"Yes, Draco."

He had decided that enough was enough. He was already almost painfully hard and they had dragged things on long enough. She came to him because she knew he would dominate her. She wasn't looking to be treated like a porcelain doll any longer and he refused to disappoint. His hand was still on her bum and he slid it down the length of her skirt. He felt her take in a sharp breath as his fingertips grazed her thigh. Slowly, keeping that same touch, he ran his fingers up her skirt. He smiled as he felt some kind of lace. His eyes held hers the whole time. He could see the pleasure in them. He knew she was just as absorbed in this as he was. His hand went beneath her panties, massaging the soft mound of skin. Ginny let out a soft moan. Though she desperately wanted to let her eyelids droop and just revel in the feel of his touch, she refused to break eye contact in fear of getting reprimanded. Draco allowed himself pleasure in this. She was truly willing to submit fully to him. He decided to have some fun and see how far he could go with this. To see what he could get her to do.

He slid her panties down her slightly parted legs. The reached her knees and fell down to her feet.

"Step out of those knickers," he demanded.

Ginny did as she was told after saying, "Yes, Draco."

"Now don't make a sound," he whispered.

"Yes, Draco."

He moved his hand back up to her privates. He maintained eye contact with her. His hand slid into her slit and he grinned at how wet she was already. He pinched her clit slightly. Her eyes danced but she didn't make a peep.

"My," he murmured, "somebody's already a little excited."

Without thinking, Ginny popped off with "Well, you don't seem exactly bored yourself." Her eyes widened immediately.

Draco slapped her bum again. "That is no way to speak to your master."

"I apologize, Draco."

Draco grinned at her. "You might just be too fiery for your own good."

Ginny wasn't sure what to say to this so she just kept her mouth shut. Draco grinned triumphantly and removed his hand from her skirt. He still had her juices on his hand and moved his finger to his mouth, popping it in his mouth and relishing in the sweet taste of her. If Ginny was shocked, she didn't show it.

"You have on far too many clothes," Draco noted.

He conjured a bed and instructed her to lie down. She did as told. Draco stared at her shoes, removing them, then her socks. He roughly removed her skirt and corset leaving her naked and slightly jarred beneath him. He kissed her roughly on the lips and she returned the kiss with fervor. His hands gripped her breast roughly and he flicked her nipple. She let out a small moan and he smiled.

He stood from the bed and began stripping. His cock sprang to life as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"C'mere," he demanded. Ginny immediately sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Do you like sucking dick?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "I bet you do," he chuckled before grabbing her hair and shoving his cock into her mouth. He immediately shoved it to the back of her throat. To his surprise, she only gagged a bit. He smiled proudly down at her. "Good girl."

He loosened his grip on her hair and she immediately began going to work. She ran her tongue over the head and he moaned slightly. She did everything she could think of, from bobbing her head, to pushing it as far back as she couldn't to sucking as hard as she could until his seed finally spilled into her mouth, and she gulped it down as if it was the sweetest nectar from the Gods. Draco hissed her name slightly, pulling her hair. When she was sure she had squeezed every ounce of pleasure from Draco, she released his cock from her mouth with a _pop!_ She grinned up at him, obviously proud of herself.

Draco pulled her to her feet so she pressed against him. He knew was going soft and that it would be a bit before he was hard again but he knew there were things he could do until then. Ginny had come to him expecting pleasure and Draco was never one to disappoint.

"Spread your legs," he demanded softly.

Ginny did as told. Without warning, Draco shoved three fingers into her soaked center. She let out a loud moan that Draco relished in. He immediately began pumping the fingers in and out. Ginny rested her head on Draco's chest, gripping his shoulders for support out of fear that she might collapse. His fingers felt fucking amazing. He groaned slightly and she was sure his arm was starting to hurt be he kept on, never slowing his pace. Luckily for the both of them, she came quickly. Juices ran down his hand and she screamed out his name in pure ecstasy. For a few seconds she stood there giggling and sighing, enjoying every bit of the aftermath. Draco allowed her this before instructing her to lie down again. She obliged and Draco immediately hovered over her. He spread her legs open and immediately began lapping up her juices flowing from her pussy. She jerked a few times underneath him as his skilled tongue flicked her still sensitive clit.

Upon her reaction, he took the little bud in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. She came a second time against him. This time instead of standing still, she moved her hips, riding his tongue. The actions made his cock stir once again. He knew he would soon be fucking her and that made him even more excited. He let her ride out the rest of her orgasm before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his cock. She let out a small moan and his dick twitched in her hand. A grin spread across Ginny's lips as she began stroking him slightly.

It took no time at all for him to be hard enough for her.

"How do you want this?" he asked.

Ginny looked taken aback. She hadn't expected him to ask her input. "Oh. Well, Harry never lets me on top."

Draco nodded. "You wanna ride my dick, baby?"

Ginny blushed slightly but smiled at the thought.

Draco laid down and invited her to climb on. Feeling empowered she swung her leg over his sides. She grabbed his thick cock and guided it into her. She let out a small gasp. Draco was bigger than what she was used to and this was a new position filled with all new sensations. Draco smiled up at her. Adjusting to his size, she immediately began moving her hips. He slapped her ass as she rode him and she felt a new wave of arousal wash over her. She rode him until she was certain she was going to orgasm again.

"I'm coming!" she announced.

"Not yet," Draco said roughly. He flipped her off of him. Lifting himself up a bit he spoke. "Roll over to your belly."

Ginny did as she was told. Draco grabbed her hips, pulling her so that her arse was in the air. He immediately slammed into her and started thrusting with a speed she had never thought possible. Suddenly, she felt a really intense pleasure before realizing he had hit her G Spot.

"Don't…stop…"she gasped between moans.

"You like that?" Draco growled. "You like when I fuck you? Tell me you like it."

Ginny nodded, swallowing. "I like it. I love it when you fuck me, Draco. I'm going to come."

"Not yet," Draco demanded. "Hold off."

Ginny wasn't sure how she could manage that but she tried with everything in her to obey him. This torture was getting the best of her and she was all but screaming in pleasure.

"Not yet," Draco repeated. "Hold on, baby."

"I can't," Ginny told him. She was afraid of what would happen if she came without his permission. She was scared and thrilled all at the same time. "I can't hold off much longer."

"Just a bit more," Draco told her. She focused all her energy. She listened to the sound of the bed creaking and his skin slapping against her, hoping to distract herself. It helped a little but right when she couldn't take anymore, Draco spoke. "Now, Ginny. Come for me now."

"DRACO!" she screamed as the most intense orgasm ever washed over her. She was floating high above the sky and he continued pounding her, squeezing out every ounce of pleasure. She felt his hot seed spill inside her as her own orgasm subsided.

She hadn't realized he had been holding her up until he released her hips and she collapsed onto the soft mattress. Draco plopped down right beside her. They were both panting and covered in sweat. Ginny thought she would be too exhausted to even smile but a huge grin spread across her face once again. This was what she had been missing. This was what Harry could never have given her. What he refused to give her. She had felt such a connection with Draco. Not that she loved him or anything but they were good together in bed. He made her feel things she never thought possible. They laid there for a little bit longer before getting up and getting dressed. They politely thanked the other and went their separate ways.

Every noticed a spring in Ginny's step the next couple of days and she merely wrote it off as being in a great mood but wouldn't elaborate. A few days after the encounter, she ran into Draco. He smiled at her as they passed. She felt a wave in her lower abdomen and wetness in her panties. That's when she knew she was in trouble.


End file.
